Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160129170239
You know what would be a really GREAT Anti-Gracevas scene....Zoe brings out her inner-Zig, knowing what to say/where to aim to hurt people. Grace is becoming friends with some new guy character and there is lowkey a mutual crush between them. Zoe and Grace argue. ZOE: So, what's this about? Who the hell is that? GRACE: After what you did, do you really think you're entitled to an answer? ZOE: Grace, you broke my heart! And now you're doing it again! GRACE: WHY? Because my entire life has been people assuming I was gay because I preferred Hot Wheels over Barbies and baggy pants over dresses? Because people have been TELLING me who I was so much that I subconsciously just accepted it and rolled with it? Well, I'm sorry that I don't like you or any girl that way! Shocking, I know... *eye roll* ZOE: I call bull. You mean to tell me that you've lost so much sight of who you were that you had to SCREW me to figure it out? And then screw me OVER. GRACE: For which I feel bad, Zoe! I just couldn't keep up this lie. I wanted to love you because you were the only person that ever did. ZOE: Or ever will. GRACE: Excuse me? ZOE: You really think you have a chance with that....guy? *evil laugh* Newsflash, honey, you ARE one. Grace just stares on, angrily. ZOE: You had sex with me and then pulled the "I'm not serious about you" card right after.....yeah, sounds like something a GUY would do. Well.....not all guys. You see, after you did what you did to me and I seeked Zig out, even in the most screwed up circumstances possible, main one being him cheating on Maya...he still had asked me if I was SURE that I wanted to do it. No guy has ever shown me that much consideration before. And there I was with YOU thinking that a girl would. That a GIRL would understand. But since you think like a guy, you wonder why you can't find one. GRACE: This guy likes me.... ZOE:(smiles wickedly) You couldn't even look me in the face when you said that. Grace for the first time is shown quiet and visibly sad, Zoe was really getting in her head. ZOE: I was your only chance. Your only hope but you blew it. GRACE: And you're a delusional bitch if you think Zig won't be trying to get Maya back. ZOE: Is that supposed to hurt me? GRACE: Yes, and it does, deny it all you want. Both girls are teary-eyed but Grace flipped it and took control. Her turn to be hurtful. GRACE: Miles wanted Maya more than you. Zig will always want Maya more than you. It's really sad. Zoe shook with anger. GRACE: And guess what? Even if I DID enjoy the sex I had with you, I would asked MAYA out the very next day after I got in YOUR pants. Impulsively, Zoe balled up a fist, cocked it back and shot a right hook at Grace's jaw. GRACE: Bitch! Grace punches her right back, catching her near the brow with her fist. Both girls are pissed and ready to tear each other apart but Zig, outta nowhere, quickly intervenes before another blow is exchanged. ZIG: No, no, stop! Stop! GRACE: Get off of me! ZIG: SHE'S PREGNANT! -The entire crowd is in shock. Grace couldn't believe her ears.- I'm sorry but this would be some JUICY drama.